Grand masti!
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: Hey everyone, me back again! This is a small bday gift to my three besties...aisha, bhumi and meera Sorry for being late girls Strictly oc based...bashers just stay away...


**Hi folks...no no...dont dare to hit me...warna who will give u your updates yaar?**

 **Aacha dis is strictly an oc based...nothing related to cid...this is a birthday gift to my aishu, meera and bhu...no bashings I want please...bashers should be out of this...**

 **A very very belated happy birthday to three of u...so so so sorry for being late, but u can understand my problem...**

20 November, 2015 evening-

A girl was sitting on window silt, with a mug of coffee in her hand, engrossed in deep thoughts...

A girl came nd shook her...

Girl2- **DIKSHU** kya soch rhi h?

Diksha- **ISHU** yaar main kal ka soch rhi hu...sb thike toh hoga naa?

Isha- dikshu... joh sbko bol rhi thi ki sb aacha hoga aj woh kyu itna low feel kr rhi h?

Diksha- uss ne mujhse kaha tha ki yeh din uss se bilkul nhi pasand...i want to make dis day the best day for her...bs kuch ulta na ho...sb aache se ho...

Isha- ofcourse diksha...aj kyu tensed h...rather we should be happy...kal itna maza aane wala h...

Diksha- yaa u r saying right...acha dusri madam kahan h?

Isha- she said that she will reach by tomorrow...matlb woh abhi flight mein hogi...

Diksha- aur humari tickets u have kept in the bag no...

Isha- nhi!  
diksha-kya?

Isha- just joking baba...

Diksha- tu pehle hi heart attack de de mujhe...rukk main wash room hoke aati hu...

N she went-

Meanwhile her pone rang-

Isha picks up-

Isha- hello!

No reply...

Isha- hello!

A girl replys- hello, hi diksha...

Isha- ohho **SHABNA** di its me..ishu...

Sd(short form of your name di)-oh ishu tu kb pahunchi wahan?

Ishu- di main sham ko aa gyi thi...

Girl2- aacha ishu where is Diksha?

Isha- is this **MEGHANA di?**

Meghu- u guessed me right...

Ishu- matalb a conference call..now one by one plz speak your name...

Nd attendance start-

 **VAIBA  
KUKI  
SHRUTI**

 **PRITI**

 **KRUTIKA**

 **ANUSHKA  
FARI (cant resist from taking her name yaar)**

 **SHEFFALI**

 **AREEJ**

 **PRACHI**

 **SHARAPURNA**

 **LISHU**

 **MAHI**

 **AKANKSHA (angelbetu)**

 **PRIYA (rajvi21)**

 **RUCHIARA (ruhi)**

 **KRISSANE**

 **KAJAL**

 **ZOYA**

Kuki- ishu ab diksha kahan h?

Isha- yaar woh washroom mein h...

Prachi- oh!

Aru- aacha yeh btao kal milenge kahan saare?

Ishu- woh diksha ko pta h sb... usne saari bookings ki h... ek minute... oh shit!uska call a rha h...

Meghu- kiska?

Vaiba- teri best frnd ka...meghu understand naa...

N ishu shouts- DIkshaaaaaa dikshaaa...

Diksha comes out- kya problem h?

Ishu- diksha aishaa ka call aa rha h...

Diksha- kya?aur tu kiss se baat kr rhi h mere phone pe?

Ishu- ek minute lemme put call on loudspeaker...

N everyone says hi to her...

Shefu- golu aishu ka call conference pr le...

Sd- pagal h...uss se pta chal jayega...

Lishu- aur kya...

anushka- nhi dikshu, tu daal...n u talk...sb ekdum shaant rehna...understood...uss se kuch mhi pta chalana chaiye...

nd diksha picks up aishu's call...

diksha- hi aishu baba...kaisi h?

aisha- m bilkul thike hu...bt it ni late call kyu uuthaya...

diksha- main washroom mein thi jasoos...

aisha- aacha... u coming tomoroow na?

diksha- ofcourse meri jaan...hw can I miss...after so mch wait we r finally meeting...

aisha- aacha I'll be on airport...bt at what time?

Diksha- no need yaar...

Aisha- dimag kharab h...merse milne aa rhi h..aur main hi naa aau...

Diksha- aj pta chala h ki mera dimag kharab h...

Aisha- sycooo bta...

Diksha- 12:30...

Aisha- oka...bbye...tc...luv ya...waiting to see u...

Diksha- bye babu...gn...

Nd aisha cuts the call...diksha sighs...

Ishu- yaar hum toh kal 12 bje pahunch jayeng...toh tune 12:30 kyu kaha?

Diksha- taaki tere pass tym ho escape krne ke liye idiot...

Mahi- nyc thought dikshu!

Diksha- thanx mahi didu...

Fari- aacha ab main aur priya kal jaipur 4:00 bje pahunchege...

Diksha- no tensions yaar! Ishu n ruhi will be there to receive u ol...

v- perfect...main bhi 12 bje pahunch jaungi...

ishu- perfect di...

meghu- me at 1

krutika- at 2

prachi- lishu nd me at 2:30

mahi- main 12:30

diksha- whattt?ab...

mahi- array bevakoof main airport ke ander hi wait krungi naa...12:45 tk...bt u need to run from there...

diksha- okay okay...

Kajal- main aur zoya will reach toghter at 3:30 sharp

akanksha di- main 4

sharapurna (sharu)- me at 3:30

shruti- oh with us only sharu...main aur priti at 3:30

Ruhi- ill be there at you home at 6 sharp

Krissane(kris)- will reach at 2

kuki- main toh 5 tk...

diksha- di ap itni late kyu?

Kuki- yaar kal mujhe thoda kaam h...toh meri flight 1 bje ki hi h...

Diksha- oh..oka...

Krutika- 12:20...

Aru- yaar main aur shefu 2:30 sharp...

Anushka- me at 1:30

Diksha- ishu u noted na?

Ishu- tere piche hi baithi hu idiot...maine kar liye h...

Mahi- aacha dikshu ab hotel stay nd sbke ke baare mein bta...

Diksha- okay...so it is a pool side party, in Hotel lebua, jaipur...ofcourse ishu and ruhi will be there to receive u ol... after check in... go nd freshen up...nd at four everyone will do combine lunch... sorry kuki di...

Kuki- its okay bachaa...no worries...

v- 4 zyada late nhi hoga...

diksha- suno toh! Before four u will get a welcome drink nd some snacks in your room itself...combined rooms r there...two girls in one room...

its like-

Vaiba di nd Sanjana

Kuki di nd Meghna

Shabana di nd ishu

Kris nd sharu

Priti nd shruti

Krutika nd mahi didu

Priya di nd fari di

Aru nd shefu

Lishu nd prachi

kajal and anushka di

Bhumi and Akanksha di

Ruhi and zoya

Me and meera

as we need to celebrate bhumi's bday to...right? nd at 9:30 party will start...before party...snacks will be there in your room... it's a pool side party...so don't be formal or in one piece... nd next day we will see jaipur...u ol should be ready till 1pm to have breakfast cum luch or directly brunch...n we will have mastii nd fun...most importantly...u ol should be active on ff...as aishu, mithu nd bhu should nt have any guess for dis...

Nd yaa after tomorrow's lunch there are many leisure activities in hotel...either u can go for that...or rest in your respective rooms...i'll directly meet u ol at lunch...nd if u have ay inquiry u can call at hotel's help desk...

v- sanju kb pahunchegi?

shabna- she said me 2pm sharp...

ishu- gud...

kuki- nd kal mujhe koi receive krega...

kris- ohoo di, I and aru will be there naa...

kuki- lv u both

aru and kris- luv u also..

mahi- n what about bhu?

Ishu- woh kal 6:00 bje pahunchegi...diksha will take her...

Shefu, zoya nd priya- perfect...

Diksha- I know guddu, babu nd barfi di...

Sd- aacha barfi hw is your hand now?

Diksha- oho Gulab jamun...iske baare mein abhi baat krni thi?

V, kris and kajal- kya huwa h tere haath ko?

Meghu- madam ka haath jal gya tha...

Anushka di nd ruh- oyee kaise?

Shefu- madam ko naya naya cooking ka shauk h...

Diksha- chalo yaar abhi I need to take my medicines...bbye ol...luv u ol...be on time tomorrow...

All- bbyr..tc..sd...luv u...

After sometime-

Diksha- bhu ka call...abhi?

Isha- pick it up idiot...

Diksha- hello bhu,..kaisi h? kahan h...u were in flight naa...

Bhu- heyo cutie...main abhi capetown mein hu...yahan se 3 ghante ke baad flight h...directly jaipur ki...waise tu jaipur kyu jaa rhi h?

Diksha (hitting her head)- college conference h...aacha abhi I need to sleep...plz...tc...safe flight...safe journey...bbye...luv yaa...

Bhu (confused)- bbiee...tc...luv yaa...

And just as she lie on her bed, a call came...

Diksha- sbko abhi yaad aa rha h mujhe phone krna, nd she sees the caller ID, oh shoot!mithu ka call h...ishu tv ki awaz slow kr...

Nd she picks up the call...

Diksha- hello mithu...

Meera aka mithu- hi diksha...kaisi hai? Paking ho gyi? And sheffu bhi aa rhi h kya?

Diksha- mithu yaar ofcourse she is coming...and u will be there at 6:30 sharp?

Mithu- yep!

Diksha- perfect then...guddu will receive u there...

Mithu- okay...so good night!take care...

Diksha- good night!

Next day (the most awaited day)-

At 5 am

Dikshu- ishu uuth... we need to be at airport before 7...uuth...kya Kumbhkaran bni hui h?

Ishu- uuth rhi hu naa...

Diksha- uuth...main shower leke aati hu...tb tu uuth jaani chahiye...understood?

Ishu- haan...abhi jaa...tbhi aayegi na wapas... **(Ishu kitna soti h?)**

And here at 5:30 sharp, doorbell rings...

Ishu- ruh! Hw r u?

ruh- m gud...wbu?

Ishu- m also gud...

Here diksha comes- Choco shakeee... nd she hugs tightly... oh god...i was missing u so so so much...

ruh- mee to MCP...

Nd ishu runs from there...

ruhi nd diksha opens ff...nd wishes aishu, mithu and bhumi a very very very happy birthday...

After sometime when ruh nd diksha were talking isha comes nd also wishes the three...nd they did breakfast nd leaves for airport...

They reach jaipur at 12 sharp...ol r very happy...nd dey saw v coming from other side...

Diksha- vaiba diiiiiii

v- dikshuuu...hw r u angry angel?

Diksha- m as usual fit nd fine...

v- ruhii...kaise ho?missed u so much...(nd hugs her tightly)

ruhi- me to missed u so mch...m as usual gud...wbu?

v- awesome...ishuuu babu...kaisi h?

v- awesome...

nd coming out of the airport it took them 15 minutes...

nd ruhi, ishu nd vaiba di left...

here diksha was standing alone-

suddenly a tap on her shoulder...she looked behind nd found no one...amazed she sat on a bench...nd again a tap was there...nd she looked around...a girl covered her eyes with her hands...

girl- guess me princess...

diksha- princess?

Girl hitting her head- ummmmm...

Diksha- babaaaaaa... (nd she hugs her tightly)

Girl- princesss...

Diksha- kaisi hai kruti..nd nd hw were your xamss?

Krutika- jaise tere hue the...

Diksha- matlab jhakaas...

Krutika- yess!

Nd diksha looks at her watch- shit its 12:25...aishu can be here at anytime... where is ishu?

N a car arrives with isha...

Diksha- kahan thi? Aisha kbhi bhi aati hogi...

Kruti- ishu di kaise ho?

ishu- yaar plz don't call me di...

diksha- ishu tere pass tera boarding pass h na? aur kruti tere pass bhi na?

kruti nd ishu- haan kyu?

Diksha- mahi di will reach at 12:30...u need to receive her also...

Ishu- bt she will be coing out at 12:45...tb tk what will do?

Diksha- aacha dekh lo...

Kruti- ishu dekh saamne ek CCD h...lets wait there...

Ishu- gud idea...

Kruti- okay okay...

Diksha- tum dono jayo naa...kruti meet u at hotel sharp 4:10...will do lunch togther..pkaa...

Kruti- yaa..pkaa...bbiee...

After 10 minutes aishu was there...

Aishu was luking for diksha...when she notices a girl dressed same as diksha...bt her back was infront of aisha...nd she saw a same pink bag with alphabet "D"...nd she recognized her...nd ran to her nd hugged her...

First diksha was shocked...nd then she also hugged her tightly...

 **Tera mujhse hai pehle ka naata koi,**

 **Yuhi nhi dil lubhata koi...**

 **Tera mujhse hai pehle ka naata koi,**

 **Uhin nhi dil lubhata koi...**

 **Jaane tu, ya jaane naaa...**

 **Mane tuuu, yaa mane naa...**

Aishu- kaisi h meri jaan?

Diksha- as usual fit nd fine my soul...tu kaisi h?

Aishu- jaisi tu h...

Nd tears slipped from both eyes...nd the again hugged...

Nd they separate-

Aisha- ab yahin khad ke baatein krni h...ki chalein...

Diksha- ruk...

Aisha- kya huwa?

Diksha takes out a box from her bag...

Nd she ties a locket around the neck of aisha...written soul siso...

Aisha- yeh yeh kya h?

Diksha- happy happy birthday to u... happy happy birthday to u...

Tujhe dekh kr hasta h dil, tum hi toh ho meri har khushi...happy happy birthday to u...happy happy birthday to u...

Aisha- thank u so mch...tujhe yaad tha?

Diksha-idiot tune ff nhi khola?

Aisha- naa...

Diksha- tu bhi naa...

Aisha- chal ghr chalein...

Diksha- haan!

Diksha on the way- yaar teri aciva toh badi sahi h...

Aisha- thanx haan...

Diksha- oyeee...thanx...

Aisha- nhi nhi no punishment... aj tk panch punishments ho chuki h...

Diksha- tbhi nhi sudhri naa?

Aisha- chance hi nhi...haha...waise hw is your clg gng? Kitne dinn ki leave application?

Diksha- next Sunday tk ki...aur teri?

Aisha- hum dono ne saath hi decide kiya tha naa...

Diksha- oh yaa!right...

Nd they reaches home...

Diksha appreciates the beauty of house...nd they have coffee...nd went for outing...

In hawa mahal-

Diksha- sunn...

Aisha- haan bol...

Diksha- mujhe 4 bje tk hotel lebua pahunchna h...mujhe kuch enquiry krni h...n I have to meet some officials...u can say regarding college...

Aisha- principal ko tu hi mili thi?

Diksha- yaar clg ki cabinet member hu..

Aishu- oh yaa...

Diksha- toh we can again meet at 5:30... at your house..can I borrow your active?

Aishu- u know the address...

Diksha- yaa! I have map...so I will be reaching there easily...

Aishu- its 3:30 now...we should go home...

Diksha- yaa...

Diksha went to hotel-

She was very much pleased to see everyone...nd she hugs everyone...

They had lunch by playing games, did a lot of chatting...

Diksha- aacha ishu u need to receive bhu...as I will not be able to come...

v- oh diksha...we will take care of that...tell me aishu is okay na?

sanju- yaa usually she considers her bday to be the worst day of her life...

diksha- ya!she is awesome...

shabna- nd wbu our surprise?

Diksha- yaa...bro was saying he will be there on time...

Lishu- nd surprise for bhu di?

Diksha- that is also ready babu...

Kajal- what about mithu's surprise...

Diksha- di agar unn dono ka ready h toh yes mithu ka bhi ready h...

All- well done...

Diksha- I know, I know m awesome...thanx thanx...\

Fari di nd priya di- dikshaaa...

All laughs...

Akanksha- bt joh bhi ho...dikshu we need to say...all the arrangements r superb...

Diksha- ol thanx to my two helping hands...

Prachu- kaun?

Diksha-Ruhi and Ishu

And they three shares a hug...

Meanwhile zoya takes out a selfie stick with the mobile in her hand...

Zoya- yaar iss event pe yeh toh banta h...and as she said all stood in a row...

Nd she bids all of them biee...

Diksha- ek minute...

Ruh- kya huwa?

Sd- haan kya huwa?

Diksha- guddu, ishu u remember na tujhe mithu ko bhi lene jana h?

Shefu- haan meri maa we remember...

Priya and fari- now go!

nd went to aisha's home...

When she entered she saw couple of things on table...

They were gol gappa (pani-puri), chat, bhelpuri, with chocolates, shevpuri, tikki chat nd many more things...diksha was literally surprised...as she had bought meals from McD... (I didn't had lunch in hotel...just thode se rice)

Diksha- yeh kya h?

Aisha- mujhe pta h tune mere bina kuch nhi khaya hoga...toh socha tera favt street food bnau..

Diksha- u made it?

Aishu- yep...

Diksha- aww...so sweet of u...babu...

Aishu- bt tere haath mein kya h?

Diksha- I knew tune kuch nhi khaya hoga...toh saath hi McD tha...

Aisha- so y r we waiting? Lets attack...with some party music...

In the evening, nearly at six...

Diksha- chal naa aisha...miss ho jayega woh...they r timing resist...

Aisha- mujhe yeh sb nhi pasand...

Diksha- shutup nd chal...we will be relaxed...

Aisha- nhi...

Diksha- aishaaaa (angry eyes)

Aisha- coming naa...

Nd they went...

Here at hotel, while kris and aru reached with kuki, ishu nd prachu went to take bhu... (kitni ziddi h parchu...yahan pe toh chod deti apni zidd)

Here they reached airport...

They saw a girl standing...balck jeans with pink shirt...left her hair opened, with shades covering her eyes, mehandi applied on her hands, one hand on her waist...mobile in her hand, talking to someone...the perfect symbol, that she is our bhui only...

Isha- bhuuuuuuu...

Bhu (a bit confused)- ishuuu..

Nd they hug each other...

Bhu- kaisi h idiot...nd prachu...hw r u babu... nd cutie kahan h nd akanksha di kahan h?

Ishu- araam se...we ol r awesome...nd dikshu woh apni college conference mein busy h...isiliye nhi aayi...ab app yeh pchoge...ki hum yahan kya kr rhe h? prachu apni di ki wedding mein aayi h...nd she was in same hotel...we met her there...nd me...m also attending the conference...bt tomorrow...akanksha di thoda thak gye the...toh apne room mein h...ab yahin pe baatein krni h ki hotel chalein...u must be tired na...aur waise bhi at 9:30 we need to go...

Bhu- kahan?

Ishu pov- oh godd!kitne questions krti h yeh ladaki...mithu aane wali hogi! Ruhi aur sheffu bhi yahan pahunchne wale honge...

Prachu- aapna cross questioning session bnd kro...nd come...

Ishu- prachu bhu ko kheech ke car mein le jaa...woh aise nhi chup kregi..main diksha ko message kr ke aati hu...aur waise bhi kb se priti ka call aa rha h...woh attend kr ke aati hu...

Bhu- chaalien prachu...nhi toh aur daant sun ni pdegi...

Prachi- haan...gud idea...

Here in hotel-

Akanksha di was sitting with v, kuki, sharu nd meghna...

Suddenly her phone rang...

akanksha- haan ishu, bhu mere baare mein...aacha...m gng in my room...dont worry...nhi main sharu, kuki ke saath hu...haan hann kuch nhi pta chalega...we have different rooms...ya...no tensions...k bbbye...

akanksha to ol- so girls, I need to leave...they r on the way...meet u soon...

All- bbye...

After 6:30

A girl came out from the airport wearing blue jeans with white top...shades were covering her eyes...long straight hair left opened...with a bracelet in her hand...printed meera on it...

She took out her phone..and messaged sheffu...nd as she just turned shefu hugged her...

Sheffali- happy birthday to u, happy birthday meera...happy birthday to u...

Meera- awww thanx so mch...hi ruhi!

Ruhi- hey meera...a ver very happy birthday to u...may gbu with all the happiness...

Meera- thanxx!

Ruhi- ab chalein? U must be tired!

Meera- ya ofcourse!

Bhu enters nd went to her room...

Bhu- akanksha dii...

Akanksha (hugging)- kaisi h choti?

Bhu- awesome...aur ap?

akanksha- meee too! Chal ab fresh ho ja...nd main kuch order krti hu..

Bhu- oka..

Nearly at 9:15...

Ol were in there room being ready... fari di, akanksha di, sharu nd priyaaa di were checking ol the arrangements... nd they went to there room...

Here at aishu's house-

Diksha- yaar aishu kyu itni der lga rhi h...teen dresses h...jaldi try kr...aur joh aachi lge, pehn le na... kya drama kr rhi h?

Aisha cuming out...she was wearing a crop top with shorts...looking damn cute... (aishu don't kill me for that day...okay? I lied...sorry)

Aisha- bt hum jaa kahan rhe h?

Diksha- tujhe kidnap kr rhi hu...

Nd she tied a cloth around her eyes...

The car of hotel came..nd they went...

Aisha- bta naa..kahan jaaa rhe h?

Diksha- bola na m kidnapping u...nw be calm...

Nd diksha got a call from akanksha di...

Akanksha- diksha all set...bhu bhi aa gyi h...mahi uss se niche laa rhi h...tum dono kahan ho?

Diksha- five minutes more... and what about the third one?

Akanksha di- woh kajal hai naa...

Aisha was literally confused...

They entered the hotel...

Sharu, lishu, aru nd shefu bought a black forest cake, pineapple cake nd a simple chocolate cake without cream...nd kept it at centre table...mahi di and kajal di also bought mithu and bhu down...nd left them alone in the middle...nd ol of them were standing aside with petal of rose in hand...

The three of them were calling us...bt no one replyed...nd suddenly bhu says...

Bhumi- is this aishaa?

Aisha- bhumi tum?

Mithu- aisha di, bhumi di? (confudes voice)

Nd they took out the cloth from there eye's...nd were shocked...literlly there eyes were wide opened...nd suddenly there is a shower of petals...nd everyone shouted...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AISHA, MEERA AND BHUMI...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

Bt humari teen great personalities were still in a great shock...we all pushed them forward to cut there birthday cake...

And diksha escaped with mahi...

they went to the corridor of hotel... and diksha called someone...

on call- diksha- hi bro, how r u? kahan ho abhi? Yahin ho... perfect yaar...yaa aa jao...jaise lights band hogi ap teeno aa jana...and centre lights wil be on u...okay?ya biee...luv u...thank u!

mahi- sb according to our plan?

Diksha- yes boss!

Mahi- so lets execute...

Here aishu ntices both of us missing and suddenly lights went off...and someone took the mike and started singing..

Man- Happy Birthday to u, happy birthday to u, happy birthday dear aisha, bhumi and meera...happy birthday to...

2 man- may god bless u three...

Man3- and gives u lots off happiness...

And now the centre lights focused them...

And and and...

They were none other than our handsome hunks-

 **KAVIN AKA GAURAV KHAANA**

 **ABHIJeET AKA ADITYA SHRIVASTAV**

 **VINEET AKA VINEET KUMAR**

And the music starts-

 **Maine suna hai tu twenty plus ho gyi**

 **Chahdti jawaani teri bebas ho gyi... x2**

 **(They pull aisha, mithu and bhumi to dance with them)**

 **Gat gat veeti jaye,**

 **Kissi ke bhi haath na aye**

 **Bas tu toh yehi chahe**

 **Cheede na koi vekhi jaye**

 **Baby baby baby...oh**

 **Baby baby baby...oh**

 **Baby baby baby...oh**

 **Baby ka hai birthday bash...**

 **(And Kavin pulls aisha aside and the song change)**

 **Har pal meriyan yaadan,**

 **Yaadan vich h tu...**

 **Dil di gal main dassa te dassa ki tanu... x2**

 **Teri meri meri teri ik jindadi,**

 **ik jindadi mein wat to do?**

 **Jhummu main naachu main gau main likhu**

 **Tere kiye main kya kar?**

 **Dheere dheere meri zindagi mein aana..**

 **Dheere dheere mere dil ko churana...**

 **Tumse pyaar hume hai kitna jaane jaana,**

 **Tumse milkar tumko hai btana...**

 **(Now vineet pulls meera on the dance floor)**

 **Sham wohi, kaam wohi**

 **Tere bina oh sanam**

 **Neend nhi mujhe chain nhi tere bina oh sanam x2**

 **Teri meri meri teri ek jindadi**

 **ik jindadi mein wat to do?**

 **Jhummu main naachu main gau main likhu**

 **Tere kiye main kya kar?**

 **Dheere dheere meri zindagi mein aana..**

 **Dheere dheere mere dil ko churana...**

 **Tumse pyaar hume hai kitna jaane jaana,**

 **Tumse milkar tumko hai btana...**

 **(Now abhi pulls bhu to the floor)**

 **Sota hu, kabhi rota hu**

 **Tere bina oh sanam..**

 **Har pal tujhko khota hu**

 **Tere bina oh sanam...**

 **Teri meri meri teri ek jindadi**

 **ik jindadi mein wat to do?**

 **Jhummu main naachu main gau main likhu**

 **Tere kiye main kya kar?**

 **Dheere dheere meri zindagi mein aana..**

 **Dheere dheere mere dil ko churana...**

 **Tumse pyaar hume hai kitna jaane jaana,**

 **Tumse milkar tumko hai btana...**

 **Again the song change and everyone is there on the dance floor...enjoying...**

 **Bhumi, mithu and aisha meet everyone...**

After sometime music stops...and they feed cake to each other...

Yahan aisha ki nazarein Kavin se nhi hatt rhi thi..meera vineet se hi baatein kr rhi thi...aur bhu woh toh abhijeet ko cake khila rhi h... (how sweet na?)

Diksha calls everyone and they r seated in a circle...snacks are served...

Aisha- thank u everyone for this unexpected surprise...

Mithu- seriously it was unexpected by us...

Bhumi- ya... im still in a shock...

All- thanxx...

Aisha- vaise yeh idea kiss ka tha?

Bhui- specially in teeno ko bulane ka?

All- diksha...

Aisha comes to her seat and hugs her tightly...bhumi and meera also came...and sharu clicked there photograph..

Diksha- ek minute...sirf mujh nhi...ruhi and ishu ko bhi thanx bolo...agar yeh nhi hote toh shayad yh next to impossible tha...and thanx to ol ki woh mere plan mein shammil hue...

Bhumi- ek aur baat kbse dimag mein h... (to abhijeet) ap logo ko kaise pta...

Kavin- all thanx to diksha ki usne hume btya ki humare ine bade fans ka aj bday h...actually she is my cousin...

Aisha was shocked! Deep shock...

Kris- yaar c iss tym pe ek selfie toh bnati h na?

Fari- ek kyun?

Priya- bhut saari pics banti h naa...

Kris takes her selfie stick...

So everyone say cheese...

Ab saari girls ki clicks...phir uske baad they called a waiter and he clicked some pics of everyone...

Nd after eating...they all played games...dancd nd had fun... the three guys left them...

They again sat-

Mahi- so u three? How was our surprise?

Kruti- haan btao?

Bhumi- THE BEST...

Mithu- seriously di, this was THE BEST...

Aisha- seriously, and u mad alien... (the three glared at me)

Diksha (hides behind priti and shruti)- what I did?

Priti- aur kya... kyu bachi ko pareshan kr rhe ho?

Diksha- priti madam, m not a kid...I'm a grownup now...

Shruti- ohhho! Tum dono phir shuru ho gyi?

Diksha- Apni behan ko dekh na...

Shruti- Pritii...

Priti- aacha aacha! Sorry...

krutu- yaar aishu di ap abhi gifts kholo...

ishu- haan yaar tum tino abhi kholo...

bhumi- nhi abhi nhi...

mithu- haan yaar ishu abhi nhi please..

Aisha- chalo na koi game khelte h...

Lishu- perfect..bt kaunsi?

Mahi- antakshri...

Prachu- sbko bhagana h yahan se kya di?

Mithu- truth and dare?

Ishu- nahi mithu...aur koi...

Bhumi- chote bachon wali khele koi?

Fari- nooo...

v- phir copy cat?

Meghu- one option...second h kissi ke pass?

priya- yaar dance hi krte h...

sharu- dumbshrads?

kajal- nahi, passing the parcel?

aknksha- nopes...balloon blast..

bhumi- nhi..copy cat is good...

prachu and krutu- ya ya...

kuki- so here is the pen... jiss ke upar cap aaya woh acting krega...jiss ke upar dusra end point aaya uski acting hogi...

anushka and mithu- perfect!

diksha- so lets spin the pen...bhu u do it first...

and the pen stopped at me and guddu...

ab guddu meri acting kregi...

sheffali- very very simple...ab dekhna... situation, I will say ki diksha im leaving ff...reaction of diksha...

sbse pehle toh iska message hi bhut late aayega...aayega bhi toh hi hello kuch nahi...directly-

gudduuuuu, ff chod ke kyu jaa rhi h?koi reason h? toh bta na...we will solve...but u will not leave...

incase I could'nt reply...

next message-

guddduuuu kahan h?

after 2 minutes,

gudduu chali gyi kya?

five minutes-

guddu crying now...

again 3 minutes-

okay tujhe jana h na...toh ja..kattii I'll not talk to u...

diksha came to her seat, slapped her lightly and gave her a tight hug...

and everyone clapped...

sheffali- ab I will spin..

and the pointer is on ishu and mithu...

ishu- I'll act...yeahh...

diksha to shabna di- c drama queen now...

and everyone laughed..

ishu- I'm not a drama queen yaar...huh...

shabna- jaan she was just joking...

ishu- huh...

meghu- ishu u start...diksha, di let her do naa...

ishu-mithu is such a sweet girl naa...okay...so she will start like-

hi cheery, how are u? sorry haan main bina btaye chali gayi...but woh na I needed to solve my maths question...abhi I need to run...bbye...

ishu- iski har baat mein apko sorry zaroor milega...jaise bhagwan g ne iss se hi saara stock diya huwa h sorry ka...

everyone laughed at clapped...mithu and ishu share a hug...

and they enjoyed a lot...finally it was 3 and all went to there rooms to take some rest...aisha hitted diksha on her back...

She turned and she hugged her...

Aisha- u made this the most memorable day of my life...gaurav khanna came to wish me! I mean wow! I just love u for this! sanju, v, meghu, aru, sheffu, u, akanksha di, priyaa, fari di, sharu, zoya, ruhi, mahi, mithu, anu di, shabna di, prachu, lishu...ol were here... I luv u for this...

Mithu- thanx dikshu...seriously one of the best birthday I had...

Bhumi- cutie... I just love u..abhi sir wished me!omg... I can never forget this...

Diksha- bs kro yaar...ab soh jaye?kal saare ghumne chalenege... n aishu u also stay here only...

aisha- perfect...

ek minute-

diksha took out two lockets from her bag and tied them around the neck of mithu and bhumi as well...

diksha- happy birthday once again yaar...luv u...and they share a tight hug...

and as usual ol r kubhkaran here, everyone got up at 2:30 IN AFTERNOON...

and everyone had there brunch..and went for viewing jaipur...

the day was funfilled...and at night everyone began to leave... taking the beautiful memories of the day along with them...

-THE END-

 **a/n- I know bhut messy tha...but this is a small token of love to u three from my side...may god fulfill ol your dreams...**

 **so till next update...**

 **tc of yourselves...luv u ol..keep luving me...**

 **yours diksha...**


End file.
